chaosiarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Aeyryo
First Name: Unknown Last Name: Aeyryo Alias: Thunder Age: 17 ''History Thunder grew up in a village in Syria with his brother (Kyo) and his sister (Name Unknown). His parrents were killed when he was still a baby so he was rased by his sister. At the age of 9 on June 6th at 6PM Kyo got possesed by a demon and killed their sister, when Kyo tried to kill Thunder a lightning bolt struck their house. The house was destroyed, Kyo was gone and Thunder was still alive but lost his memory. The only thing he could remember was the cruelty of Kyo killing their sister and him almost being killed. He couldn't remember his name so he decided to name himself Thunder, the last sound he heard after he passed out. '''The 8 Symbols Arc.' After getting out of the warehouse and the maze, Thunder went back to Syria. When he arrived there he came across a mysterious boy who dissapeared the instant he saw him. Thunder journeyed further towards Cyonora. In Cyonora he Thunder passed out, when he woke up he saw that everyone was dead and he realised that he was the one who did it. At that moment Juel came back to Cyonora through a void. After Juel beat Thunder up he dragged him through a void inside his castle. Inside the castle flames appeared as the boy from before appeared before Thunder. There also appeared a mysterious symbol on Thunder's hand and it was shown that the boy had the same kind of symbol. After that Thunder left the castle and he came across a man who told him about how Thunder was chosen along with a few more. It appears that the man has a symbol aswell and he begins to attack Thunder. After the fight Thunder's symbol begins to burn and it shoots an azure colored ray into the air. Thunder passes out and gets dragged away. He wakes up in a random house. It turned out that the one who dragged bim away was Kyo. Thuner gets mad at Kyo and is about to fight him until the Balance Keeper of High Voltage appears, Valeck. Valeck tells Thunder and Kyo about a demon called Xioxus and that Valeck is the cause of Thunder's memory loss. Kyo starts to see numbers in his head. Thunder realises it's a code of some sorts and starts to decipher it. They eventually end up at their old house and get send to the spirit world. Thunder gets into a fight with the yellow symbol bearer and defeats him. Thunder and Kyo meet again but at this point Kyo is convinced that his brother is already dead and that 'Thunder' is just an imposter or an illusion, so Kyo tries to kill Thunder. Thunder is forced to kill his brother in order to save his own life. By doing so he absorbs Kyo's symbol and completes Xioxus' symbol. Xioxus rises and Thunder gets taken over by darkness and decides to serve under Xioxus. Dark God Rising Arc. After coming back to the world of the living, Thunder starts to serve Xioxus and finds folowers in various cities. Thunder gets the mission to get the Dominion Stone for Xioxus. It turns out that Sara is in possesion of the Dominion Stone. So in order for Thunder to get it he had to fight Alpha. In the end Xioxus has to step in to make sure Thunder does not die. He takes the Dominion Stone and leaves Alpha and Sara unconscious. Xioxus introduces Thunder to his 3 most loyal followers: Myak, Heyak and Syuak. Xioxus commands the 3 to follow Thunder, but they refuse because they know he is still inexperienced. Xioxusbets that Thunder can defeat the 3 without Xioxus' help. The 4 (Thunder, Myak, Heyak and Syuak) have a fight and in the end Thunder wins, as Xioxus said. Thunder goes to sleep and ends up in Dormerus, the dream world. Kyo reaches out to Thunder and asks him why he is serving Xioxus after everything he has done to them. Thunder tells Kyo that he is just trying to earn Xioxus' trust, but Xioxus ends up hearing their conversation. Xioxus does not care about Thunder trying to betray him because he can manipulate any one with his symbol. Thunder asks Xioxus if the people killed for Xioxus' revival are able to be summoned back from the dead. Xioxus awnsers with a yes and asks if Thunder would stay at his side if he would bring back Kyo. Without hestitating Thunder says yes. The moment Kyo gets revived, Alpha and Nintendo appear. Xioxus starts a ritual. Thunder leaves Xioxus' side, killing Kyo in the process, and Nintendo, Alpha and Thunder defeat Xioxus. After Xioxus has been defeated there is a party for the 3 in the city. ''Abilities Like a lot of people, Thunder is a mage so he has the skill to use and control magic. Thunder has a wide range of magic he can use. Thunder can use the following magic: Fire (Nova), Ice (Absolute Zero), Lightning, Wind, Rock, Light, Dark, Blood, Fog, Oil, Sand, Mystic, Gravity, Water, Sound and Ink. '''Ultimate Form' In his fight with Vorpal, Thunder got beat up pretty bad. Xioxus decided to drag Thunder into Thunder's own mind to help him by giving him power over the 8 Burning Symbols along with a new symbol. In his Ultimate Form he has complete control over the 8 colored flames. The colored flames can, like the black flames, eat the physical body of beings. Thunder has a 9th symbol which gives him complete control over the silver flame. The silver flame can, unlike the black and colored flames, eat magic and convert it to MP for Thunder. Weapons Thunder has some skill with weapons. When he first began his journy his main weapon was a katana. Soul Weapon Thunder achieved his Soul Weapon by fighting Gale in a PVP. (So far, Thunder is the only character to achieve his Soul Weapon outside his story). His Soul Weapon, Yinmai, has the ability to create an unlimited amount of fog. It has a string attached to the hilt with an orb at the end. The orb is incredibly hot and the string can become as long as Thunder wants to.